Black Panther (film)/Trivia
A list of trivia related to the movie Black Panther. References to Marvel Comics *Characters from the comics adapted from the movie in the main cast are Erik Killmonger, Nakia, Okoye, Shuri, Ramonda, Zuri, M'Baku, and W'Kabi. *The movie also features locations such as Birnin Zana, Jabari Village, Warrior Falls, and Djalia, from the Black Panther comic books. *One of the lines that T'Challa utters to Klaue "every breath you take is mercy from me" was used in New Avengers #22 *T'Challla facing a rhinoceros was taken from Jungle Action #9 *Killmonger becoming a version of the Black Panther, has precedence in Marvel comics history. Inspirations and Themes *Ryan Coogler brought in consultants who are experts on African history and politics to work on defining Wakanda: "There are many African countries, each with different histories, mythologies, and cultures; there are several tribes who live amongst each other, and together they make the identity of their country. We honed in on some of the history/cultural influences from African countries and then made estimations." *The filmmakers cite films and the films as an influence on the story, calling it "a big, operatic family drama centered on a world of international espionage". *Daniel Kaluuya described Black Panther as "Marvel's ." *Production designer Hannah Beachler mentioned as one the main source of inspiration for Wakanda's futuristic design.Hannah Beachler on Twitter - October 3, 2017 *Ryan Coogler describe the film's central theme as responsibility and identity: "What do the powerful owe those in need? It separates the good-guys from the villains. What value is strength unless you're using it to help someone? Wakanda pretends to be just another struggling African country, but some of its neighbours are struggling for real. If Wakandans don't stand up for themselves, who will? But if they stand only for themselves, then who are they?" Deleted Content *Ryan Coogler and Joe Robert Cole considered the possibility of introducing Eli Bradley / Patriot in the film, but they ultimately dropped the idea in favor of focusing on Wakandan characters more.The Cool Marvel Comics Character Ryan Coogler Considered For Black Panther *Ryan Coogler wished to add Spider-Man villain Kraven the Hunter to the movie, though due to legal issues regarding the deal with Sony, he couldn't feature him. Unorganized Trivia *Black Panther was the first of the Marvel characters whose movie rights reverted back to Marvel, having been previously owned by , , and 20th Century Fox. Marvel Studios got the rights back in 2005. **The character almost had a film in the 90's starring Wesley Snipes. *''Black Panther'' is stated to be "very honest and gritty" film by Michael B. Jordan (the actor who portrays Erik Killmonger) unlike other MCU films.Black Panther Footage Description *''Black Panther'' is the first MCU film since Captain America: Civil War to include a prologue scene ahead of any studio logos, though Spider-Man: Homecoming included one between the Sony logos and the Marvel Studios logo. *The post-credits caption promises "Black Panther will return in Avengers: Infinity War". *''Black Panther'' is one of the only two MCU films not featuring Iron Man (along with [[Captain Marvel (film)|''Captain'' Marvel]]) that grossed $1 billion and $900 million worldwide. *''Black Panther'' was credited with helping to save the life of Xavier Cunningham, an eleven-year old boy who was impaled on a barbecue skewer following a fall from his treehouse; Xavier stated he knew not to remove the skewer as he remembered that Erik Killmonger died only after removing the spear he'd been stabbed with.https://people.com/human-interest/boy-says-black-panther-jesus-saved-him-impaled/ References Category:Trivia Category:Black Panther (film)